The One
by FlySkyHigh85
Summary: My version of Noelle and Frank's relationship starting with their first date.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! This is my first fanfic on this website. I've been a big fan of Rookie Blue since season one. However, I'd wish Noelle and Frank would get more screen time as they are among my favorite characters. This story will be my version of how their relationship started and evolved. Please review and give helpful feedback. Thank you!**_

_**Oh and I do not own Rookie blue...**_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Well, hello officer Williams" Traci said in mild surprise as Noelle appeared from the changing area of the women's locker room. Noelle was dressed in tight dark denim jeans and a figure flattering black blouse than clung to her dangerous curves. Her locks were down from their usual bun, flowing freely and naturally framing her face and emphasizing her flawless make up. As Traci looked down, she saw the cute ankle boots that had to be at least five inches high. Where was she going?

Andy, noticing Traci's distraction from their conversation and reading her face, turned around to catch a glimpse of Williams. Standing up with her mouth almost gaping open, she looked Noelle up and down as well. "You look…..WOW"! They were used to seeing her in a uniform with a facial expression that meant business. Even though her attitude could be intimidating at times, both Andy and Traci respected, admired, and looked up to her as another woman on the force. But they'd never seen her look so soft and feminine before; and maybe just a touch vulnerable. It was a new yet refreshing side to see of Noelle.

Grabbing her jacket from the coat rack, she paused and whispered in a barely audible tone "thank you, have a nice evening" to Andy and Traci as they watched her leave the locker room in an understated hurry. Though she was flattered by their compliments, she winced inside because of the attention it had drawn from other women in the locker room. It was the last thing she needed considering how nervous and self-conscious she already felt about tonight's dinner plans. She was having dinner with her longtime friend and colleague, and recently promoted staff sergeant, Frank Best. They'd had dinner several times together over the years, but as just friends. This dinner was different. The energy that flowed between them was changing, evolving into something else. When he looked at her, his stare was so intense her heart fluttered. She got the distinct feeling that Frank wasn't looking at her as a longtime friend; he was looking at her the way a man looks at a woman. And if Noelle was truthful with herself, she would have to admit her looks had nothing to do with friendship either. But their friendship was important to her, she didn't want to make any major decisions that could or would ruin it. Besides, all of those looks, stares, and newfound feelings could be a product of her vivid imagination. All the hormone shots she'd taken recently were surely affecting her better judgment too. It was better to play it safe.

Taking a deep breath, as she stepped outside into the cool night air, she quietly talked to herself. "Just calm down and breathe Noelle. It's no big deal, just dinner between two old friends; nothing more, nothing less. Nothing has changed". Then why was her heart beating irregularly? Why had she taken the time to dress up? Why did she have to even give herself a pep talk? Before she could answer the barrage of questions her mind spit back at her, Frank exited the police station ten feet from where she stood. When he noticed her, he stopped mid stride a few feet away from her and stared at her intently. 'I'm in so much trouble' Noelle thought as her tummy did a backflip when she took him in. He looked downright smoldering in his dark jeans, striped shirt, and black blazer. A gentle breeze drifted toward her carrying the scent of him, a smell that intoxicated her with its alluring appeal. Familiar sounds of nearby sirens pulled her from her momentary trance and cleared her mind. "Frank? Is everything alright" she asked, breaking the silence between them. He had yet to speak or move.

Slightly shaking his head, he rubbed his goatee and offered an unsure grin. "Yeah…I…just…I…uh…you look great Noelle" Frank finally sputtered out. He was supposed to be playing it cool; it was just dinner. But one look at her and the collected calm appearance he'd worked hard on vaporized. She was absolutely stunning, nearly took his breath away. How had he not truly seen her before, in this light? While he always recognized her as being beautiful and a great loyal friend, he never fully appreciated it until now. Her long shapely legs, the tempting curves of her hips, the narrowness of her waist, the eye catching swell of her breasts, her regal face, and dimples that would leave any many powerless. But what really attracted him couldn't be seen, it was on the inside. On the occasions she let her guard down, Frank saw just how caring, considerate, and loving she was. Too many years of being in a loveless marriage, fighting hard to save it though his ex-wife never met him half way, made Frank truly sorry he'd wasted so many years being unhappy. Now that his divorce was final, he was ready to move on and live life to the fullest. And if he played his cards right, maybe Noelle would play a considerable role in his foreseeable future. He couldn't exactly pin point the day or time his feelings had shifted from platonic to romantic regarding Noelle, but there was no looking back. He wanted her so bad his teeth ached. But Frank also valued their friendship and was willing to take it slow, go at a pace she was comfortable with; if she even returned his feelings. The first step was dinner. When she appeared in his office a few days ago requesting a meeting, he'd sprung at the chance to ask her before he lost his nerve. And though she seemed taken aback, she didn't refuse the invitation. She'd accepted. And now here they were, him being too awed by her very essence to move or barely speak.

Noelle was thankful that between the dark sky and her smooth chocolate skin, the heat that rose to her cheeks in the form of a blush couldn't be seen. "Thank you" she replied nervously. What had he really wanted to say? He was still staring at her, apparently in deep thought. "You clean up quite nicely yourself. That blazer is really working for you".

Walking up close to her, Frank reminded himself that no matter what happened, they were still good friends who had been and would be there for each other. Forcing his body to relax and go with the flow, he responded "Thank you, I try" he grinned genuinely this time. "I guess we should get going. The restaurant is only a couple of blocks away. I could drive us there but it's a really nice night for a walk. What do you think"?

A short ride in a small confined space or a romantic walk under the stars; both options were equally appealing and equally terrifying. Since when had being in the same space become so difficult and nerve wracking? She looked up at the black sky and saw the stars shining brightly, giving her courage. Looking back into his eyes, she answered "A walk sounds nice"…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So…today's events were pretty crazy" Frank commented, saying the first thought that came to mind, hoping to break the nervous tension. They were slowly walking down the street towards the little Italian bistro he'd heard rave reviews about. Noelle was being so quiet, looking at the ground in front of her as they strolled. The uncomfortable silence between them was slowly driving him crazy. Their relationship was usually so easy; they could joke one minute and have a meaningful conversation the next. But so far, tonight there was just silence. They needed to find their rhythm again.

"Yeah, it was. I've never been so scared for one of our rookies in my life". She tucked her hands in her back pockets as they continued to walk. "Are you sure Dov is going to be alright" Noelle asked, finally looking up but not making eye contact. His eyes were no longer a safe haven to look into; they were more like a mirror of her innermost thoughts and desires; thoughts and desires that hadn't occurred to her in a very long time, not since Bryan left her. But she was walking with Frank, not Bryan. And they were friends, not lovers. Where had those surging emotions come from? And how did she get rid of them? Did she want to get rid of them?

"He's a little shaken up but trying to hide it, he'll be fine. I think more than anything he's embarrassed by the situation. He's already got the reputation as the rookie screw-up and he thinks this makes his chances of dropping that label impossible". Frank sighed soundlessly. Being staff sergeant was tougher than he ever expected; it was physically and emotionally taxing. The only time he felt any relief is when he talked to Noelle; just her listening helped lessen the weight on his shoulders. And in this particular case, it was helping to ease the awkwardness that had settled around them. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the way her body swayed as they walked, wishing he could replace her hand with his in her back pocket.

"He shouldn't think that. Granted, his over eagerness is always getting on my nerves but tonight it was a good thing. It's his strength as well as his weakness. And tonight wasn't his fault. They had no idea it was a meth lab when they walked into the house. Jerry's informant said it was grow house. If anything, not only is he lucky to be alive, but he and Chris should get most of the accolades for shutting down a huge drug operation". Noelle was tempted to reach out and touch Frank; give some kind of gesture to reassure him. Before tonight, it would have been second nature for her to do so. He hid it well, but the stress of being in charge was getting to him.

"Exactly, but I guess it's too early for him to see the situation clearly. Once he gets past his own ego and realizes how many potential lives he saved, he'll feel better. That drug bust in going to reach far and wide".

"Speaking of, I'm surprised you still wanted to have dinner tonight. Between the sting earlier today and the unexpected drug bust, you'll have a mountain of paperwork on your desk tomorrow. I thought you'd want to get a jump on it tonight".

"It's not going anywhere. I'll get to it in my own time. Besides…I wouldn't dare miss the chance to have dinner with you" Frank said, his voice dropping an octave. He paused to stare at her.

Noelle stopped too and forgetting to avoid his eyes, looked into them. There was no way to mistake the intensity she saw in them, but was it emanating from him or her? Trying to lighten the seriousness of the moment, she turned away and kept walking. Forcing a light laugh, she said over her shoulder "yeah, right. We've had dinner dozens of times over the years. You're just using me as an excuse".

He saw it, the fleeting look of desire in her eyes. It was all the encouragement he needed. Striding quickly, he caught up to her and pulled one of her hands out her back pocket causing her to spin right around into him. Even with all of her years of hard work and experience on the force, it was so soft and delicate. Carefully cradling her hand into his, he squeezed it to let her know he was serious. "I'm the sergeant, I don't need excuses Noelle. I'm here with you right now because I want to be, not because I'm avoiding being somewhere else".

Noelle felt her internal temperature shoot up several degrees. The cool night breeze now felt like a fire breathing dragon blowing down her neck. She tried to back up and break body contact with him, but Frank wouldn't let her go. Instead he squeezed her hand tighter and used his other hand to grab her waist and pull her closer. "Please…" she mustered, surprised at the thickness in her voice. "I can't do this" she pleaded, removing her other hand from her back pocket and pushing against his chest.

Frank refused to let go. He finally had her undivided attention and was intent on getting his message across before he lost his confidence. "Noelle" he said slowly, gathering his words. "Something has changed between us, I know you feel it. I don't know where it will lead us but I really want the chance to explore it with you. All I'm asking for is a chance".

Speechless, she stopped pushing but left her hand lying on his chest. No more pretending or avoiding the inevitable. Frank had spoken their evolving relationship into the universe and she could no longer ignore her feelings. Biting her lip, she admitted in a shaky voice "I won't deny what you're saying is true, something has shifted between us. But I don't know if we should go there, if it's smart to go there. Your friendship means everything to me and I don't want anything to ruin it. What if…"

Cutting her off, he raised his hand and gently traced his fingertip down the side of her face. When he reached her chin, he motioned her head up and forced Noelle to look at him. "Look at me Noelle; I want to see your face when I tell you this. Our friendship means everything to me and I promise you that no matter what happens I'll always be there for you. But let's not worry about tomorrow; let's concentrate on today, this very moment. Right now, I'm attracted to you and you're attracted to me. That's all that matters. We owe it to ourselves to find out where it leads. Is there a possibility it won't work? Yes. But there's a greater chance that it will work. I'd rather take the risk than give into fear of failure and miss out on what could be the greatest thing in my life. I'll take it as slow as you want, I just want the opportunity".

Noelle's heartbeat increased with each word he spoke. She felt the same way as Frank, but she didn't know if she could be as brave. There were still some wounds that hadn't been healed. Not to mention certain things she wanted in life that could interfere with her and Frank's potential relationship. Speaking honestly, she asked "After everything that's happened in our personal lives, how are you so optimistic? My break up with Bryan and your divorce from Vanessa doesn't give you any reservations? It doesn't make you pause just a little"?

"No, because we were different people when we began those relationships; now we're older, wiser, and most importantly we've both learned hard lessons. And we have one advantage that are failed relationships didn't. We became friends first; we've taken time to get to know each other without getting physical". Leaning closer to her, he rubbed his nose against her cheek inhaling her feminine scent. He continued in a low strained voice, "It's just dinner Noelle. We can figure everything out as we go but right now, I just want to share a meal with you". Standing so close to her, being in her private space was driving Frank crazy. She was near, yet so far away. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her soft sweet lips in that very moment.

She grabbed his shirt to steady herself. "Just dinner" she asked? "Because right now, it doesn't feel like just dinner" she said shifting her face, their lips mere centimeters apart.

"Just dinner…for now; whatever else happens is up to you" Frank said.

Noelle looked deep into his eyes. There was so much passion there, she couldn't help but believe him. The certainty in his eyes, in his voice far outweighed her fears. Like he said, they would figure it out as they went along. "Well, in that case I have a confession to make" she replied, the corners of her mouth hinting at a real smile. The nervousness was starting to fade away.

"And what would that be"?

"I'm starving" she laughed, genuinely this time. "Where is the restaurant you keep talking about"?

"You got jokes" Frank laughed back, relieved. A chance was all he needed, and she'd just given him the green light. Stepping back from her, he pointed to a little sign half a block from where they stood. "It's right in front of us. Care to join me" he asked, offering his arm to her.

Pretending to mull it over, she tapped a finger against her lips. "Well, I guess" she answered in an exaggerated tone. Wrapping her hand around his arm, she continued "Lead the way Mr. Best".

(To be continued)…

_**I know I'm a little long-winded, but I'll get to the actual date in the next chapter. Hope whoever reads it, likes it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They walked the half block in silence, but this time it was a comfortable silence. Both of them were lost in the possibilities of what could be. Before they were aware, they had reached the bistro. Frank held the door open for her as they stepped inside. It was a small quaint place. Booths lined the left wall and small round tables covered with white and red checkered tablecloths were scattered around the rest of the space; candles glowed softly on each table, casting a soft glowing atmosphere in the otherwise dark restaurant. The smells that were drifting from the kitchen were mouthwatering. "This place has a nice homey feel and the food smells fantastic" exclaimed Noelle as she stepped inside and looked around.

"I'm glad you like it. Just hope it lives up the rave reviews I've heard. I have a pretty good feeling it will". Frank walked in behind her and searched for the hostess. A young woman dressed in all black walked towards them and greeted them with a smile. "Hello, can I help you" she asked with a slight Italian accent when she reached them.

Glancing at her nametag, Frank responded "Yes Marie, thank you. Can we please have a private table for two please"? Noelle raised an arched eyebrow at the 'private comment'. There was something so intimate about the word. It was going to take time to adjust and get used to the new nature of their relationship.

"Sure, follow me this way" she replied graciously, grabbing two menus and ushering them to a secluded booth in the back of the bistro. "Will this table work for you"?

"This is great, thank you" Frank said as he reached the table. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he guided Noelle into the booth. Knowing she most likely expected him to take a seat opposite her, Frank surprised her and sat down right next to her. Her fingers automatically began tapping against the table when she felt his body next to hers. Placing his left hand softly over hers, he asked her "Is this okay or am I making you uncomfortable" with a mischievous smile on his face.

Noelle didn't respond right away. She slowly looked from his hand on hers and visually traced his body up his arm, over his shoulders until she came to his face. The gaze they shared became so intense; the hostess shuffled her feet uncomfortably. Faking a cough, Marie broke the sexual tension floating in the air and spoke. "Your waiter should be along shortly. In the meantime, is there anything I can get you to drink"?

Noelle and Frank looked in up in shock and mild embarrassment. They had forgotten she was still standing there. Thankful once again, no one could see her blushing, Noelle answered impulsively "A glass of your house red would be great". She hadn't planned on drinking tonight but she needed something quick that would mellow her out. Frank had every synapse in her brain overpowering and sending tingling sensations to every nerve-end she possessed. Her whole body was humming and vibrating.

"I'll have the same" Frank responded before the hostess quickly walked away and gave them some privacy. He turned his attention back to Noelle. "You didn't answer my question, am I making you uncomfortable" he asked, their stare picking up where it left off.

She was extremely uncomfortable but her pride wouldn't let her admit it. Her intuition told her that it was the desired affect Frank was trying to have over her. He wanted to test her, gage how far he could push boundaries without crossing the line. Noelle wasn't surprised; most men tried very early to see what they could get away with and it didn't bother her. It let her know where a man was coming from and she liked where Frank was coming from. His actions were bold but she also discerned a sense of consideration and genuine interest in her feelings. Furthermore, she realized her discomfort stemmed from nervous excitement, not reservations. However, she wasn't going to give into his seduction without a fight; plus, she was no slouch herself. Noelle had a few tricks up her own sleeve on how to push boundaries. Playing it cool, she slightly shrugged her shoulders. "I'm more surprised than anything. I thought we were supposed to be getting to know each other all over again, in a different light. You know, take things…" she paused, moving closer to his face to whisper the word "…slow" and softly blew in his ear. "This is a little too intimate don't you think" she asked, feigning innocence and giving up a mischievous grin of her own.

Frank had met his match. She was aware of what he was doing and rising to the occasion; using his own tactics against him. He'd known Noelle long enough to know she wasn't a shrinking violet, but he wanted to make sure she really was open to giving him a chance. From her daring response, she was definitely not opposed. He couldn't even pretend to not be affected by Noelle's feminine wiles. Biting his lip, he shook his head, his grin spreading. "How am I supposed to get to know you with a table between us? No, I don't think this is too intimate at all. This is just right". He firmed his grip on her hand to let her feel the sincerity in his flirtatious comments.

How long had it been since a man had looked at her like that? How long had she gone without being noticed? Noelle couldn't remember. Bryan had certainly stopped caring about and considering her feelings long before he walked out the front door. And burying herself in the job and forgetting to have a social live after her devastating break up didn't help matters. Noelle was beginning to think that, somewhere down the line, she'd unknowingly lost hope that she could be truly happy. And now Frank was here, making her heart pound, her tummy flutter, her insides tingle. She realized the truth in his words; he didn't need to be across the table, his place was right there next to her. Just as she was about to respond, the waiter appeared interrupting them.

"Hello, my name is Peter and I'll be serving you tonight. Here are your glasses of wine. Have you decided what you want to eat yet"?

Cursing under his breath, Frank turned to Peter and put on a diplomatic smile. "Sorry, we haven't had a chance to look at the menus yet. Could you give us a few minutes"? While grateful for the good service, he was frustrated their conversation kept being halted.

"Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes".

"Well, I guess we should get to those menus" Noelle said, a bit flustered from the interruptions as well. Freeing her hand from Frank's, she reached for her glass of wine and took a generous sip. Letting the fermented grapes slide smoothly down her throat, she took a moment to close her eyes and let her body absorb the alcohol and calm her down. When her eyes opened again, she turned back to Frank and added, "And since you're sitting right next to me, you can help me choose something good". She started to open the menu when Frank stopped her.

"I don't need to look at the menu to give you a suggestion. How about spaghetti and meatballs" replied Frank with a smile.

Noelle laughed. "Spaghetti and meatballs? Why? So we can have a Lady and the Tramp moment"?

Frank scooted closer. "Maybe".

"And what makes you even think I would want to kiss you, by accident or otherwise" Noelle whispered, unaware of the drop in her voice.

"I just have a feeling tonight is the start of something special" Frank whispered back, his voice lowering too.

He was so intense; Noelle couldn't help but believe any and everything that came out of his mouth. "Well, spaghetti and meatballs it is then. Care to share? There's no way I'm eating all that pasta by myself".

"I thought you'd never ask". Getting the waiter's attention, Frank called him over and placed their order before they could be interrupted again. "We'll have your Spaghetti and Meatballs and two forks".

"I'll put your order in immediately" said Peter, the waiter, trying to hide his smile as he took their order and walked away.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he had a certain Disney movie running through his head too when her took our order" Noelle said.

"I think you're right" Frank chuckled as he picked up his wine and took a sip. "So, while we're waiting on the food, why don't you tell me what you wanted to talk about"?

"Excuse me" Noelle asked in mild confusion.

"When I first asked you out, you said you wanted to talk to me about something. I was so anxious about asking you to dinner that I forgot until this moment. So, tell me, what's on your mind"?

'Oh Noooo' Noelle screamed inside he head. She knew this was too good to be true. Here she was on a verge of something special with Frank; something she didn't think possible after Bryan. And now he had unknowingly reminded her of other dreams and ambitions she hadn't given up on; having a baby; an ambition that could, most likely would, directly interfere with her possible future with Frank. 'Don't panic' she told herself as she tried to find the right words. She didn't want to lie to him, she hated dishonesty. But it was too soon to tell him the truth. She settled for an answer somewhere in the middle. "You know what; I think I came to you too soon. I wanted to talk to you about taking some time off to take care of a few things, but now is not a good time. I think I'll just request the time off later after I get some things in order".

"That was vague. What things"?

"I can't tell you, I don't want to jinx it" Noelle said coyly.

"You can tell me anything. I hope you still know that we're friends above anything else" Frank replied, his eyebrows rising in concern.

"I realize that, really I do. I just don't want to talk about it until it becomes a reality. I know you have no idea what I'm talking about, but trust me, when I'm ready to talk about it, you'll be the first to know".

Frank had a feeling she was hiding something; something big. Noelle had always been a private person, but she just seemed too jittery for it not to be serious. But he had to trust that she would tell him whatever was weighing on her when the time was right. If nothing else, she was honest to a fault, and a straight shooter. He'd let her come to him instead of forcing the issue. "As long as I'm the first" he said.

"I promise" Noelle said, grateful he was letting her off the hook. After the awkward moment passed, they fell into an easy conversation. With the changing dynamics of their relationship, she'd forgotten how easy it was to talk to him, how well he knew her, and how well she knew him. The more they talked, the more Noelle wondered how she'd never seen Frank in this light before. She wasn't blind, he had always been attractive but she'd never seen him as more than a friend previously. Maybe because he was married and off limits; and because she was pretending to be happy in a dysfunctional relationship of her own. But that was in the past; they were in the present and Noelle only wished Frank had asked her out sooner.

When their food arrived, Frank held up his wine glass and encouraged Noelle to do the same. "Let's make a toast. To new beginnings" he said, smiling.

"To new beginnings" Noelle smiled back as their wine glasses clinked in celebration. Taking a sip and setting her glass down, she picked up her fork and took the first bite of their pasta dish. "Oh my God! This tastes amazing" she exclaimed in delight. "You have to try this now" she said excitedly, grabbing another forkful and holding it near his mouth before she was aware of what she was doing.

"Are you really about to feed me" Frank asked grinning.

"Do you want It or not? Because I could always eat this myself" she said teasingly, pulling the fork towards her mouth.

"Don't you dare, that spaghetti belongs to me". Frank opened his mouth slightly in anticipation.

Noelle slowly forced the fork into his mouth and watched as he took his time removing the food from the utensil. Something about the way he looked at her while he slowly chewed the food made her whole body heat up all over again. "So what do you think" she asked slowly.

"The best pasta I've ever had. And the service is even better" he replied. Picking up his fork, he reached for more pasta. "I think it's only fair that I return the favor". He held the forkful out to her mouth.

Hesitantly, Noelle opened up her mouth and received the fork in her mouth. For some reason, the spaghetti tasted even better from his fork as the Italian flavors burst in her mouth all over again. It was so good; she let a small moan escape her lips and closed her eyes in pleasure. "Where did you hear about this place? I can't believe it's so close to work and I've never been here".

Frank was so entranced by the way Noelle was slowing moving her mouth as she ate, it took him a moment to respond. "Oliver. Apparently, he brings his wife here whenever they have date nights".

Noelle grinned. "I should have known. He's probably eaten at every restaurant in the greater metropolitan area" she said shaking her head.

"You're probably right" Frank laughed, agreeing with her.

"So, can I have another bite" Noelle asked.

"Only if I can have one" he replied.

"You have a deal" she agreed. They took turns feeding each other until all of the spaghetti and meatballs were gone. "I'm so stuffed" Noelle said, sitting back into the booth.

"You saved room for dessert though, right" Frank asked.

"No! I can't eat another bite. Besides, all that pasta is going to go straight to my thighs".

"I doubt it. There's nothing about your figure that isn't appealing" Frank said looking her up in down.

"Thanks, but I'll still pass" Noelle said, blushing under her chocolate skin yet again.

"Too bad we didn't get to have our lady and the tramp moment after all" Frank said as he placed his fork on the empty plate.

"Don't worry, there will be more opportunities" Noelle said as she looked up at him. "A lot more".

"Is that right"?

"Yeah it is"…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has taken so long to update this story. Life has been hectic lately. I will make more of an effort to update more regularly. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 4

Noelle was lost in a euphoric daze as she drove to work the next day. If she could only use one word to describe last night, it would be…magical. The date had gone so well, she wondered why she had been apprehensive about the evolution of her relationship with Frank. Their great rapport as long time friends had made for a natural and easy transition into something more, something special. As she drove into the parking lot of the 15th division, the mental replay of her date reached its final moments.

"_Don't worry, there will be more opportunities" said Noelle as she looked up at him. "A lot more"._

"_Is that right"?_

"_Yeah, it is"._

_The desire Frank saw in Noelle's eyes rivaled his own. They were supposed to be taking this slow, feeling each other out. But as a police officer, Frank was trained not only to think logically, but also to always trust his gut instinct. Looking at Noelle, his gut was telling him to throw caution to the wind and follow his heart. She'd seemingly given an open invitation and he was taking it. Lightly touching her face, he slowly leaned in taking her enticing scent in. Noelle's chest slightly heaved up and down, her lips parted in anticipation. Their mouths crept slowly toward each other, coming so close their breaths mingled. Just as Frank was about to go in for the kill, the waiter, Peter, came up to their table._

"_Alright guys, I have your check right here". Peter was so busy looking down at the time, he didn't realize the intimate moment he ruined until he reached the table and looked up. Immediately realizing his catastrophic mistake, his boyish face turned beet red in utter embarrassment. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I'll leave right now, I'm so sorry! I'm leaving…just signal if you need anything…again, I'm so sorry" the waiter pleaded, walking quickly away._

_Noelle sighed in frustration, sat back in the booth and closed her eyes. "Talk about a buzz kill. I would be furious if he didn't look so terrified". Noelle rubbed her hands up and down the top of her thighs as she spoke. She might not be furious, but she was irritated. A millisecond had existed before their lips almost met, a small fraction of time before she was going to feel fireworks explode through her body. And now it was ruined._

_Frank had a hard time forming his thoughts. All the blood had temporarily drained from his head. As the blood rushed painfully back, Frank shook his head in anger. "He's a freaking waiter! It's in his job description to pay attention. How could he be so oblivious to the moment we were sharing"? His fists clenched in fury._

_Softly touching his arm, Noelle rubbed up and down his arm until she felt his tense muscles relax. "Like I said before, there will be a lot more opportunities" she said quietly._

_Taking a deep breath, Frank gave up a hesitant smile. "You're right. I was just really looking forward to that kiss now"._

"_So was I. Which means it will be hat much greater when it does happen" Noelle reasoned._

"_Very true" Frank sighed. "Let me just take care of this check and we'll be on our way". Grabbing his wallet out of his back pocket, he pulled out cash. "For the record, I'm only leaving a tip because you felt sorry for him" Frank teased Noelle. "That and he really did look petrified"._

"_Aw, come on. He did a good job in general. One little mistake shouldn't negate his whole performance"._

"_You're such an softie," Frank said, as he stood up from his booth and reached for Noelle's hand. "That's just one more thing I like about you. Underneath your tough exterior, you really care about people._

_Noelle took his hand and stood up. "You're a teddy bear yourself even if you refuse to admit it. It's one thing I like about you too," she said, returning the compliment._

_Hand in hand, they walked out of the restaurant, saying "thank you" as they passed the waiter and hostess. They didn't need words as they walked back towards the station. Noelle thought everything she was feeling or could possibly say was expressed in the body contact, the feel of her hand in his. The stars in the sky shone brighter than ever before as they strolled down the street. It was such a beautiful night that both wished it would never end. Frank walked Noelle all the way to her car and waited patiently as she unlocked her door and opened it._

_Turning around, Noelle looked wistfully up at Frank. "Thank you for dinner tonight. I had a really wonderful time". A little bit of awkwardness was creeping back into the atmosphere. Exactly how was this evening going to end? Was he going to try and kiss her again?_

_Frank desperately wanted to press his lips against hers, but not in the parking lot of a police station. It seemed sleazy somehow and Noelle was worth way more than that. He wanted their first kiss to be special, even more special than it would have been in the bistro. However, instead of vocalizing his thoughts, he grabbed Noelle's hands and bent down, softly kissing her on the forehead. "Thank you for having dinner with me, for taking a chance. Please drive safe and call me when you get home"._

_Noelle nodded; she understood what he was thinking. As much as she wanted Frank to kiss her, she agreed that tonight's moment had passed. The fact that he was willing to be patient made her heart swell. And the kiss he had given her on the forehead was the sweetest, most perfect thing he could have done. It made her feel desired, safe, and loved at the same time. "I will. You get home safely too" she said, embracing him in a brief hug before she got into her car and left._

As Noelle parked her car, she smiled at the memory. The ending to their first date hadn't gone as expected, but it was still perfect in its own way. A swift knock against her car door window pulled her back into present day. Alarmed by the unexpected noise, she grabbed her chest and looked over to someone smiling hard at her. Grabbing her bag and purse and getting out of the car, she yelled "What the hell Traci?! You scared the hell out of me"!

"Sorry" Traci grinned. "So…who's the guy"?

"Excuse me" questioned Noelle, feigning confusion. "What are you talking about? What guy" she asked as they walked through the parking lot.

"The guy that had you in such a lovesick daze that you didn't even see me approach your car. I'll have you know that I stood there for at least thirty seconds before I banged on your window".

"No you didn't".

"Okay maybe not, but definitely fifteen seconds. And don't try to change the subject. Who's the guy" Traci pleaded, determined to get an answer.

Noelle sighed and rolled her eyes. "There is no guy Traci. I swear the things you come up with are so far left sometimes". She hadn't told a complete lie, not really. Frank wasn't just a guy. He was a man, a strong, tall, handsome, charismatic man who in a short period of time had gone from being one of her closest friends to someone who made her knees go weak.

"…Ms. I'm-as-tough-as-nails-and-all-about-business sitting in a car cheesing like a little school girl?! Classic"!

"Huh? What the hell are you taking about" Noelle asked in real confusion this time as she entered the precinct with Traci. She'd completely missed the beginning of what Traci said.

"Damn! You got it bad girl. Too busy daydreaming to pay attention to what I'm even saying".

Noelle was becoming a little flustered. Even though all cops were trained to pay attention, Traci was naturally intuitive. That ability paired with her training gave her an extra edge over her colleagues. She could pick up on things and read people accurately where countless others failed. Traci was gong to make a great detective some day. But today, her special talent was a major disadvantage for Noelle; not to mention a pain in the ass. But it did highlight one fact for Noelle; she needed to put last night's date out of her head and focus. Putting on her tough shell, Noelle quipped back "No, I wasn't paying attention because you were getting on my damn nerves. Are you done with your conspiracy theories yet? I'd really like to be on time for parade".

Traci kept grinning as they walked into the women's locker room. "Nice try, but you already exposed too much to cover it up with that famous attitude of yours. But I'll let you off the hook for now. See you at parade" she said as she walked towards the bathroom.

It took every ounce of self-control for Frank to prevent his facial muscles from smiling when she entered the room for parade. That's all he wanted to do when he saw her, thought about her. But they were at work now and he was the staff sergeant. It was time to get focused. Making a concerted effort to not gaze in her direction too often, he went over the highlights for the day's agenda; from what cases the detectives were working on to what the street officers needed to pay closer attention to. "Alright, assignments are on the board. And remember, don't try to be a hero" Frank exclaimed at the end of his speech.

He took a chance and glanced out the side of his eye as Noelle rose from her seat in unison with the other officers. He knew he should just let her get to work, that he had no legitimate reason to speak to her. But Frank simply could not let Noelle walk past him without getting her attention. Clearing his throat, he used the most professional voice he could muster; "Noelle, could I speak to you for a moment"?

Nodding her head in consent, Noelle slowly walked over to him as the parade room emptied. She was hoping he would find an excuse to talk to her; it had been so hard to act normal in the parade. "Yes" she asked, keeping her voice business like. "Is there something you need"?

Frank looked quickly around before he dropped his façade and let a sneaky grin spread across his face. "Yeah, you could tell me what you're doing this Friday". Being very careful not to be seen, he lightly grazed her hand with his fingertips. "I would've asked you sooner but it's been hard to get you alone this morning".

Noelle looked up mildly surprised but pleased at the same time. "Have you been watching me"?

"All morning. Well, if I'm completely honest, for weeks now; just looking for an opening to get next to you. And now that I've found my opening, I refuse to let it close".

Her cheeks turned red underneath her chocolate skin as her heartbeat raced. Did this man naturally know how and when to say the right things or did he keep a manual for seducing women in his desk drawer? Either way, he was pressing all the right buttons; and his feelings apparently mirrored her own. Noelle decided to make a little confession of her own. "Well, I can't honestly say I noticed you this morning". She bit back a smile as she saw his grin sag before she put him out of his misery. "But that's because I couldn't stop thinking about you all last night or this morning. I didn't notice anything this morning because you have completely invaded my thoughts".

It was so hard not to pull her into a close embrace at that very moment; to tilt her face up and touch her lips with his. Coughing to clear the huskiness from his voice, Frank responded "glad to see we're on the same page. So, how about Friday night? Dinner? Me? You? Alone? Again"?

"It's a date" Noelle smiled as she turned flirtatiously on her heels and left the parade room, leaving Frank gaping at her, clear yearning in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Seriously Noelle, who is he? And does he have a brother" Traci asked, slyly observing Noelle through her peripheral vision as they cruised the streets. The woman was glowing; her skin was vibrating with happiness. Traci was happy for her, Noelle deserved it; especially after the way her last relationship ended. Now if only she would open up about it; Traci was too nosy to not dig for details.

"You and Jerry having problems so soon? I thought you just got back together" Noelle responded, deflecting the line of questioning onto Traci. Being assigned to ride with her today was both a blessing and a curse. A gift because she and Traci had become good friends over the last year; Noelle didn't feel the need to keep her guard up. They weren't necessarily best friends, but they both knew that they were a source of comfort and a shoulder to lean on for one another. But today their friendship was a disadvantage for Noelle, hence the curse. She didn't feel like sharing, but Traci was nosy, persistent, and relentless. And as strong as Noelle was at holding her own, Traci was one of the rare few who could break her down and soften her up. The inevitable was going to happen, Traci was going to get it out of her but Noelle was determined to delay it as long as possible. Her date with Frank had been so perfect, so special. She wanted to keep it private, create a world in her head that just for her and him. Plus, it was only one date; much too soon to predict how serious they would become….though Noelle had an inkling her and Frank could go the distance. Butterflies rose and floated through her stomach at the thought.

"Don't try to change the subject". Tracy mentally cursed; she'd left herself wide open for that question. And Noelle was too sharp not to notice the automatic tension that coursed through her body.

"Don't avoid the question" Noelle said, scrutinizing Traci closely. What was going on with her?

"You avoided first" Traci pointed out, shifting in the driver's seat as she made a left at a traffic light.

"Well, well" Noelle said, looking quizzically at Traci. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a secret. What's going on with you and Jerry"?

"So you are seeing someone" Traci exclaimed in triumph. "I knew it! I've never seen you smile so hard in my life. And you were dressed to kill when you left the station last night. Tell me everything"!

Damn! Noelle had slipped up in record time, but she still refused to give up the juicy details so soon; especially if Traci was going to be equally secretive about her own love life. "I'll neither deny nor confirm what you think you know" she replied.

"Oh come on! I thought we were friends. You can tell me, you know I won't tell anyone" Traci pleaded.

"And yet you're keeping information from me. I thought we were friends, you can tell me anything" Noelle said sarcastically, throwing Traci's words back at her. "But since I'm so understanding, I'll make a deal with you. For every piece of information you share with me, I'll reciprocate.

Traci mulled it over. It would be nice to have someone to confide in. Andy was a great friend, her best friend, but Traci didn't feel comfortable discussing her relationship problems with her. As understanding and compassionate as Andy could be as a cop, she seemed somewhat clueless when it came to relationships. She had a habit of either ignoring or running away when her own relationships went awry; simply put, Andy just wouldn't understand. Noelle on the other hand was level headed and shot straight from the hip. She pretended to show no interest or not to care, but in truth she was a really good listener who gave sound advice. Maybe not advice you wanted to hear, but advice you needed to hear. Just as Traci was about to agree to Noelle's terms, a call came over the police radio. Talk about bad timing. "I'll tell you what; why don't we meet after shift at the 'Black Penny' so we can talk. Unless, you have other plans" Traci teased.

"I'll be there. Just remember, I don't spill unless you spill, Nash".

"Deal".

"That's your third beer. Either start talking or I'm leaving" Noelle complained.

"It's nothing, I don't why I even made an issue of it" Traci hedged, starting to doubt her relationship concerns.

"Then why are we here"? Noelle's patience was wearing thinner but her concern for Traci was growing deeper. But she wouldn't push; Traci needed to decide if she was going to share. Whether that would be tonight was up for debate.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I can't really say there's anything specifically wrong with me and Jerry. It's more of a feeling, I can't really describe it. Jerry, he's really supportive, sweet, loving, and the sex is amazing"...

"You can skip that last detail, I don't want to think of Jerry like that" Noelle said, wiggling her shoulders and squirming in disgust. "We trained at the academy together, he's like a brother to me".

"Sorry. Anyway, he's all of those things until something I do directly affects him. For instance, you know how hard I've been working to make detective. When I was just talking about it, Jerry was fine. But now that I'm actually pursuing my dream, he's all agitated. But he won't admit it bothers him. Instead he makes sly remarks. Like when I'm trying to study, he complains that we could be...doing other things" Traci said, remembering at the last minute not to mention Jerry and sex in the same sentence. "Or when I ask him for advice, try to learn from his experience, he doesn't want to help. He'll say that's what the classes are for. Or that every situation is different and that I won't really be able to understand until I'm in that position myself. And I get that, I really do. But at the same time, I know there has to be a few tricks of the trade he can share with me that comes in handy in every situation. Just like I learned when I became a street officer. I feel like he's smiling at my face and stabbing a knife in my back". Traci finished ranting and quickly downed the rest of her beer. "I know I'm crazy" she said, feeling even more foolish now that she'd spoken her worries out loud.

Noelle took a slow deliberate sip of scotch before she spoke. "You're not crazy. I love Jerry, he's my brother, but he is an arrogant, chauvinistic, misogynistic, sexist, old-fashioned ass. The problem is that he doesn't know he is. Plain and simple, you threaten him Traci. You're smart, street-wise, talented, and independent. That threatens his manhood, makes him feel insecure. Because he loves you, he wants to be your knight and shining armor, so the fact that you won't always need him scares him. The fact that you might even be the one to help him scares him even more. He wants to be your savior, that's what he feels a real man is, and without that identity, he feels lost. He'd never admit it out loud, but it probably would make him feel better to keep you barefoot and pregnant sitting at home instead of out on the streets, streets he knows are dangerous, putting your life at risk everyday". Noelle finished her speech and sat back to let Traci digest what she said.

"So, what do I do? I love Jerry but I can't turn into some domesticated housewife just to sooth his ego. I can't compromise who I am just to make him feel better".

"Well, like I said, he doesn't realize how narrow-minded he is when it comes to women. But if you really love him, stick with him. Who's to say he can't change? Maybe being with you will help him realize how outdated his thinking is. If there's anybody in this world who could inspire him to change, it's you". Noelle felt the hairs on her neck stand up. Instinctively, she looked towards the door and saw Frank standing in the doorway. Her heart sped up but she tried to keep her cool and turned back to Traci. "I've never seen Jerry look at any woman the way he looks at you, not even his ex-wife".

Traci caught the new starry gaze in Noelle's eyes, the change in her voice, and the wistful glance towards the door. Noelle tried to recover but it was too late. Quickly glancing at the door, Traci saw sergeant Best standing there, a similar starry gaze focused in their direction. Surprised, Traci turned around and shouted, "Noooooo!

Noelle felt uncomfortable as some of the other bar patrons focused their attention on them. "Why are you screaming Traci? Don't you have any home training"? That girl was just too perceptive for her own damn good. She'd barely glanced at Frank, it was only a second. How had Traci picked up on it so fast? She had only stared for a second, right?

Traci leaned over the table so that only Noelle could hear her. "You and Frank?! I can't believe it, well actually I can, but I'd never thought you two would act on it. No wonder you were being all nice just now and telling me to give Jerry a chance. It's because you're all love-struck and giddy over Frank. Wow, just wow"!

"I was not nice, I was just telling you what I thought" Noelle defended.

"Nice try, but you can't distract me that easily. I just can't believe it. You and Frank"!

"Shut up Traci before the whole world hears you"!

"Wow" Traci exclaimed again, looking at how Noelle began to fidget. "You must really like him; I've never seen you like this. You've got to tell me everything. Have you..."

Traci's words trailed off when Frank approached the table. "Hello ladies, I'm sorry to interrupt but I was hoping I could speak to you Noelle for a moment about a work matter. Normally, I wouldn't bother you after shift but this is really important".

"Sure" Noelle quickly responded, jumping at the chance to get away from Traci and her million questions. Plus, after last night, she'd never refuse a chance to spend time with Frank ever again. "I'll talk to you later Traci. Have a good night".

Traci watched as Frank and Noelle left the bar. "Work matter my ass" she smirked as she went to join her friends sitting at another table.


End file.
